Parts and Service (VR)
Were you looking for the Parts/Service Room from FNaF 2, Sister Location, and Ultimate Custom Night? Parts and Service is one of the game sections in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. The player is required to repair animatronics in proper method and order. Gameplay In these sections, the player's objective is to repair one of the original animatronics, due to issues during the day. These animatronics include Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy. HandUnit will guide the player throughout the segments and provide instructions. These instructions must be done in the correct method in order to avoid being attacked by the animatronics. Levels Bonnie Bonnie's guitar is out of tune, and requires the player to fix it. Following the steps said by HandUnit correctly to avoid being attacked: Chica Chica smells bad and this is no good for customers. Note: DO NOT eat any pizza before instructed to do so. This will result in a jumpscare. Moving your headset too close to the pizza will cause it to be eaten Freddy A customer's personal item has been left on Freddy. The player's job is to retrieve it so it can be taken to lost and found. Foxy Foxy has been out of commission for too long. Blacklight Levels Bonnie There are no mechanical changes to gameplay with Bonnie's repair. However, there is distorted music and multi-colored lights flashing which may disorient the player or make tuning the guitar difficult. Chica Chica's cupcake is replaced with Nightmare Chica's cupcake and giant bugs crawl around the room. Gameplay is nearly identical, except the chemispray no longer works after the first spray and the roaches must be removed by hand while chasing the cupcake. Freddy Freddy's Blacklight level is very similar to the original level. The area is changed to be surrounded by multiple static-filled screens; these load in with Freddles on them that disappear after a few seconds. The biggest concern is the color is gone and most things are grayscale, if not completely black. This makes the atmosphere unsettling, along with making things extremely hard to see. Minor changes include the child's hat having Helpy on it and the watch glitching out when removed from Freddy (although the latter could be a bug). Foxy The main change in Foxy's Blacklight level is that the fuses now flash different colors and must have their placement timed, or else the player will be attacked. In terms of aesthetic changes, the area around the player and Foxy is now on fire. Coins * In Bonnie's level, a coin might appear randomly on the corner of the desk on the player's left side. * Again, in Bonnie's level, the player can find a coin laying against the cleaning receptacle on the player's right side. * Bonnie's final coin can be found under the Bonnie plushie on the left side of the room. *In Chica's level, a coin can be found to the left, just behind the player on the table. *In Chica's level, a coin may be found in the trash bin. *In Freddy's level, there is a coin to the player's left in a cubby under the table. *In Foxy's level, a coin may be found under the gear next to the Foxy plush on the right. *In Foxy's level, a coin may be found on top of one of the cans of spray paint to the player's right. Tapes *A tape may be found in Chica's level in the trash can. *A tape may be found on the floor to the left of Foxy. *A tape may be found under Freddy's left thigh (player's right). Category:Game Modes